


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 17: Stain vs UA Students

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [21]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 17: Stain vs UA Students

JERIKO’S POV  
“So where are we going again?” I asked as me, Endeavor, and Todoroki all sat on the train in costume. “We are going to Hosu.” Endeavor explained “if the Hero Killer is following his pattern then we know where he’ll show up next, and we’ll be there to stop him.” I pumped my fist in the air in excitement “yes! We’re going after the guy who hurt Iida’s brother!” Endeavor gave me a confused look but it faded as he remembered “that’s right, Ingenium’s little brother is in your class right? You fought him during the sports festival.” I quickly nodded my head and Endeavor crossed his arms “well don’t get too excited you two are only here for support and getting civilians in the area to safety got it?” “Yeah, but still! I can’t wait to tell Iida that we helped take Stain down!” Todoroki then nunged my shoulder “didn’t Iida take an internship in Hosu?” My eyes went wide after hearing this, no one ever told me where he took his internship until now. “Wait...what?” “Yeah, he took an internship with the pro hero Manuel. You didn’t hear?” My mind started racing at that moment. _“No...no that can’t be right. Iida couldn’t...he wouldn’t! He would never go after the Hero Killer for revenge...right?” _Suddenly from the train car we heard an explosion as we approached Hosu city.__

__The three of us started running through the streets as we heard sirens and more explosions from further ahead. “Shoto, Ghost Rider, there’s trouble ahead!” Endeavor shouted and I smiled “Alright time to do our hero thing!” Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket I quickly took out my phone and saw a text...from Izuku? _“Dude, really bad time to send me a text...wait, why did he just send his location?” _“You got the same text right?” Todoroki asked me and showed me his phone screen “from Midoriya? I got the same one.” “Yeah that’s weird, he wouldn’t send something like this with this little information unless…” my eyes went wide as my heart practically stopped. The location...was here in Hosu! “Unless he’s in trouble.” Todoroki finished just as Endeavor turned to see us just standing around “dammit you two you should be watching me!” We both ignored him as we started to run off towards the direction Midoriya sent on his phone. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING!?” “An alleyway, four two ten echo street.” Todoroki shouted back “if you finish what you’re doing or see any other pros send them there.” “our friend might be in danger.” I shouted back as well.___ _

____Me and Todoroki started making our way through the streets of Hosu and into the back alleyways. It felt like going through a maze but we tried our best to find where Izuku was, all I could hope for was that he was okay. We finally turned the corner and saw him, Iida, another pro, and a man with a mask, blades, and a scarf as red as blood _“the Hero Killer!” _He lifted his katana about to strike down on Iida when me and Todoroki both shot out fire to stop him. “More people to get in my way, tonight’s full of distractions.” I unwrapped my chain from my chest and wrapped in around my hand tightly. “Midoriya…” Todoroki spoke first “next time try to send more than just your specific location?” “Yeah, seems like we almost missed the party.” “But we know you’re not the type to send cryptic messages without a reason.” “So don’t worry, we’re here to save you, all of you!” I sent out another fire blast as Shoto froze the ground beneath. Stain dodged our attacks and Todoroki made an ice ramp to move everyone over to him while I charged the villain. “So you’re the elusive Hero Killer huh? Gotta say...You’re a lot shorter than I expected.” I tossed my chain at him but he deflected and tossed out a couple throwing knives at me, which I probably dodged as well. “And you must be the flaming skull kid from the sports festival…” he made an uppercut slash with his katana but then drew a smaller blade and managed to cut my shoulder. “I honestly thought you’d be a bit tougher.” Stain kicked me back towards the rest of the group and I set my chain on fire “Fights not over yet asshole!” “Oh I think it is.” Stain took a lick of the small blade he used against me and I suddenly felt my whole body tense up, the flames on my chain faded, and I was frozen in place. “Wa...what the hell?” “It’s his quirk!” Izuku shouted “if he licks your blood he paralyzes you!” “Oh great, that would’ve been nice to know two seconds ago!” “That explains the blades…” Todoroki chimed in “all I’ve got to do is keep my distance.” Just as he said that Stain threw a dagger and managed to cut Todoroki’s left cheek and went in for another attack. “You’ve got good friends Ingenium, or you did!” He went in for a strike with his dagger and Shoto blocked it with his ice. But Stain threw his katana in the air at the same time as the knife and while he was distracted, grabbed Todoroki by his shirt and went to lick the cut on his face before his left side flared with heat. Stain grabbed his sword again as Todoroki threw more ice attacks at the Hero Killer. “Stop it!” Iida said, still paralyzed by Stain’s quirk “why are you...doing this? His fight is with me! I inherited my brother’s name...I’m the one who should stop him! The Hero Killer is mine!” I looked at him stunned, he did go after Stain for revenge! Iida...of all people. “You know I’d hate to be the guy who said I told you so but…” the Rider started to say but I quickly cut him off _“shut up!” _Todoroki managed to throw up an ice wall between himself and the villain but Stain quickly cut threw it with his sword “you blocked your own field of vision against an opponent who’s faster then you...rookie mistake.” “Come get me then!” The Hero Killer stuck two daggers at Shoto’s left arm. “You're good kid...unlike him!” He tried to go for the pro hero who was still paralyzed but Deku managed to grab him and throw him back “Deku!” “I’m not sure why but I’m able to move now.” “So what, he's got some kind of time limit?” “No…” the pro next to me corrected me “that kid should’ve been to be freed...I still can’t move a muscle.” Midoriya landed right next to me and took a defensive stance “Maybe his quirk is less effective the more people he uses it on? Or maybe blood type?” The Hero Killer smirked at Izuku “so you figured it out bravo, guess you’re type O then?” Todoroki stood up still holding his bloodied arm “this is no good I was hoping you and I could carry those two out of here while Jeriko held him off, but he’s too fast and Jeriko is paralyzed, I’d have to leave myself unguarded.” Midoriya’s body started to surge with this green electricity, his quirk? He’d seemed to gained a lot more control over it from the last time I saw him. “You’ve already lost too much blood Todoroki, I’ll distract him while you support me from behind.” “You’re taking a pretty big risk...okay we can protect them, at least until the pros arrive.” Deku bounced between the walls of the alleyway until he was right behind the Hero Killer and charged at him and before Stain could counter Todoroki attacked with ice and fire. I still sat there frozen by his quirk _“damn it! Still can’t move, they won’t last long! I have to help them!” _“You can…” the Rider spoke to me again “just let me out and I’ll put the odds in their favor.” _“No! No way in hell I’m letting you out!” _“You have no other choice kid. Either watch your friends die, or let me out, the choice is yours.” I sat there watching the fight go on and I saw Stain slash into Izuku’s leg and licked his blood off the blade. _“Ugh! What other choice do I have?” _“Hahaha that’s more like it kid!”___________ _ _ _

______________IIDA’S POV  
“You...you have to run...I...I can’t watch this!” I started to tear up watching my friends get hurt for my mistake. I was the one who went after the Hero Killer on my own, I was the one who wanted revenge for what he did to Tensei, they shouldn’t die for my sake. I saw Stain kick Todoroki to the ground and ran over to me, raising his blade to strike when “NO! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!” Jeriko shouted. The Hero Killer stopped and stared at him as he pointed his sword over to me “you’d protect false heroes like him?” “You talk a lot about heroes for someone who kills people!” “Jeriko don’t!” I pleaded with him but Stain’s focus was fully trained on him now and he chuckled “you know, I’ve seen your fight during the sports festival. You’re not much of a hero yourself, injuring your own classmate like that. People like you, people like him! you’re no heroes, you don’t deserve to choose who lives and who dies.” Jeriko stood there for a moment and started...laughing? He just bursted into this almost psychotic laughter before his eyes started to glow this fiery orange “I’m not the one who decides!” And he started to scream in pain as his entire head was set ablaze, leaving nothing but a flaming skull. I had seen this version of him, the Ghost Rider as it called itself, before from the sports festival footage but...seeing it up close and personal...it looked like something straight out of hell! It stepped toward the Hero Killer as he backed away “t-that’s not possible! How did you-“ the Ghost Rider pointed towards Stain and growled “Chizome Akaguro, your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent.” “Innocent!? They were unworthy! False heroes! They didn’t deserve to live-“ “I don’t care. You spilled innocent blood with your blades, now you’ll face PENANCE!” And from it’s hands large bursts of flames erupted as Stain dodged out of the way just in time. “Please stop this...don’t die for my mistake...please!” I pleaded again and Todoroki stood up igniting a flame on his left arm “you wanna make your brother proud? Then stand up and be Ingenium! Become the hero he wanted you to be!” Todoroki and Ghost Rider both launched huge fire blasts at the Hero Killer as he dodged again and threw some knives at them. Todoroki dodged but a dagger landed in Ghost Rider’s shoulder and he pulled it out as the blade melted. _“C...can I call myself a hero? My friends are protecting me...they’re bleeding for me...they’re hurting for me!” _I looked over to the pro hero who Stain was after, and I heard his voice in my head repeating his words to me “shouldn’t you be worried about saving that guy? Using your quirk for your own personal vendetta instead of helping people, that’s the furthest thing from a hero as I can see!” _“I was so consumed with revenge that I forgot about what really mattered...I was too focused on myself to help anyone else…” _I felt my hand move and I realized...Stain’s quirk was starting to wear off as Todoroki, Ghost Rider, and Stain continued their battle. _“Midoriya...Todoroki...Jeriko...you’re all so much better than me, I can’t hold a candle to any of you. But still...I have to prove that I can live up to my brother’s name!” _Ghost Rider whipped his chain towards Stain and Todoroki stomped his foot to the ground “try and dodge this villain!” The Hero Killer did just that, he bobbed and weaved around Todoroki’s ice spikes “has anyone told you, you rely on your quirk too much? Makes you a careless fighter!” And just before Stain could slash Todoroki I stood up and shouted “RECIPRO BURST!” And with supersonic speed i shot towards the Hero Killer and kicked his sword so hard it split in two! Then I kicked him away from my fellow classmates. The Ghost Rider chuckled “it’s about time kid. Not that I need any of your help but at least you’re being useful.” “Todoroki, Midoriya, Jeri-Ghost Rider this has nothing to do with you, I apologize.” “not this again!” Midoriya groaned “I’m okay, but I won’t let the three of you shed any more blood for me!” The Rider growled in response “I’m not doing this for you! I’m doing this for the people he’s slaughtered!” Stain got back up, recovered from the blow I dealt to him “both of you are frauds, you’re the disease that’s infecting this world! You’re not worthy of the title hero!” “You’re a fundamentalist lunatic!” Todoroki retorted “don’t listen to this murder’s nonsense!” “No...he’s completely correct-“ “speak for yourself.” Ghost Rider mumbled but I continued without hesitation “I have no right to call myself a hero...but if I give up now the name Ingenium will die!” “Pathetic” Stain snarled and tried to charge but Ghost Rider and Todoroki shot out a huge fire blast together. Ghost Rider leaped after Stain swinging his chain toward him, wrapping it around his leg, and slamming him into a nearby wall. I rushed up the side of the wall while Stain was still recovering as he threw a dagger into my arm. I did not waver and I pressed my assault as Midoriya leaped at him as well and the two of us hit him with all our strength, Midoriya punching him across his face and me kicking him in the ribs. Stain quickly grabbed his sword and tried to take a strike at me but I dodged and kicked him in the side again sending him higher into the air. “Burn...in...HELL!” Ghost Rider shouted as he breathed fire from his mouth that engulfed the Hero Killer entirely. Finally my engines stalled and me and Midoriya were both caught by Todoroki's ice. “Stand up! We have to-“ Midoriya started to say but was cut off when we all saw the Hero Killer unconscious on top of the ice Todoroki had just made. “We...we won...we beat the Hero Killer!” _“Brother...I did it...Ingenium’s name will live on!” ___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________END OF CHAPTER 17_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
